


Gearing Up

by firefly124



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AdventDrabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even fighting demons, image is important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gearing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the IJ asylum AdventDrabbles prompt: Santa hat.

"This is ridiculous," Angel muttered.

"It's festive," Fred protested. "It shows our clients that even though demon activity is at an all-time high, Angel Investigations has it under control enough to celebrate the season."

"I don't think our clients care, so long as we make their demon problems go away."

"I still think we should've gone with the wings," Gunn said with a shrug. "We're _Angel_ Investigations, right?"

"Fine! I'll wear it." Angel pulled the Santa Claus hat down over his ears. "Happy?"

"I'm sure your hair will be fine." Fred smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go."


End file.
